


a world where roses bloom

by taronfirth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But only in 1 chapter, Christmas Fluff, Clothes Sharing, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Proposals, Uni!Hartwin, same age!Hartwin, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: "Do it," smiled Harry, his fingers in Eggsy's hands gave a tiny twitch."What do you want me to do?" Eggsy quirked an eyebrow and squeezed Harry's hand tighter. He was never a fool, especially now, not with Harry in front of him, even the idea of it was ludicrous."Ask me the question. Or I walk."He could tell Harry was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing, served him right for black-mailing Eggsy."Alright, fine. Harry Hart," Eggsy stage-coughed to clear his throat, "may I kiss you now?"Harry never justified his query with an audible answer, but after one too many kisses, Eggsy received the message anyway.





	1. to be brave

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess, the title of this one is from La vie en Rose. This is basically one-shots of how they get together aka becoming official boyfriends, their everyday domesticity, just general fluff and all that tooth-rotting stuff.

“You invited how many people over for Christmas dinner?” was Michelle Unwin’s incredulous response to her son’s plea for help. 

Eggsy tried not to visibly wince, “Erm. Forty-six?”  

“Baby, that’s insane. How are you going to cook for that many without hiring a catering service? The largest party I’ve been to had twenty-two and the hostess was driven slightly manic. And she is a wedding planner!” Michelle said while braiding Daisy’s hair, the little girl was in her pink tutu and overwhelmingly pleased by the fact. 

“Mum, I know it kinda is. That’s why Roxy and I came over today,” he patted Roxy’s shoulder, she for the most part had remained calm ever since they arrived, “since this is our first time organising anything for Kingsman.” 

“How did you get into this in the first place? Short draw?”

“He volunteered to do it actually.” His friend and best mate just outright betrayed him and was now seriously sipping her make-believe cup of tea. Daisy giggled and pretended to pour more tea. 

“Why on Earth-? Wait. Don’t tell me.” Michelle knew her son well, she did raise him for the first eighteen years of his life. His overt pining for the boss had been going on for a while, it was adorable to see at first, now it was borderline miserable and heart-breaking. “You wanted to invite  _only_  him but didn’t know how to make it too obvious, so you decided that making dinner for the entire Kingsman staff would be a good idea.”

Eggsy nodded, a bit embarrassed at being read so easily. He had had a whole speech prepared and had anticipated at least five of Harry’s possible response, in case of being rejected. It was Harry’s eyes fault for being so brown and warm when he smiled at Eggsy, the man practically stripped away all of Eggsy’s coherent thoughts just by existing. 

“Do you think you can help us, ow, that smarts Rox, help me, Mum?” His eyes were identical to JB’s when the pug asked for more strips of bacon at breakfast. 

“Fine, but I’m not doing this for you, son. I’m doing this for my future son-in-law.” 

Roxy would choke at her tea had it been real. 

 

 

Eggsy opened the door to the balcony, the night breeze took him by surprise and he shivered slightly, the noises he made were enough to startle Harry out of his own musings.

“Bored already?” His ex-mentor said, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Yes. You weren’t there after all.” God bless his heart, saying the truth aloud was indeed simultaneously nerve-wracking and liberating.     

Harry’s eyebrows lifted up in a poor imitation of shock, “I didn’t know I was so largely involved in your enjoyment of this festive occasion.” 

Taking a small step toward the man who had been occupying his every waking thoughts and dreams, Eggsy deposited his flute of half-drunk champagne on the handrail. If Harry had noticed his attempt to decrease their distance, he did not comment.  

“You are largely involved in my enjoyment of everything in life to be quite honest.” He was being brave, bravery left him breathless. 

“Am I?” It was Harry’s turn to close their gap now, Eggsy could feel the warmth emanating from the man, he wanted to bask in it. 

“Has been. For the past two years and will probably go on for an undetermined time in the-,” his words were quickly cut off by the touch of Harry’s lips. Eggsy didn’t mind though, he was busy returning the kiss in kind. 

Harry had a sweet tooth, which was why Eggsy could vaguely guess the tastes of eggnog and pudding and cream and a hint of mint that were currently assaulting his senses.     

They were gasping for air when they finally broke apart, Harry’s cheeks a rosy pink and his hair a bit mussed from Eggsy’s exploring hands. He grinned at Harry and the man grinned back. 

Turned out bravery tasted like Christmas treats and Harry Hart. Who knew? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote two summaries and they both worked better for other fics so I just saved them for future use lol.
> 
> As ever, find me on tumblr at darcyfirth :D


	2. to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say there would be some married Hartwin in this collection.

Harry started his Christmas decoration almost right after Eggsy took down their Halloween props.

The very first morning of December, Eggsy woke up and went downstairs to find his husband, who had mysteriously disappeared soon after pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, in the middle of hanging the fairy lights. On the speaker, a playlist of traditional festive songs were being played. The music notes soft and inviting. Harry was so focused on his task that he didn’t hear the sound of Eggsy’s footsteps until he found his back enveloped by the warmth of Eggsy’s body and arms.

Eggsy sniffed his neck, just because he could, because he was allowed to now. His Harry smelled like vanilla and aftershave, the one Eggsy gave him on his birthday. He hadn’t gone back to his old one since.

“What’s got into you? Christmas doesn’t come that early where I’m from,” he teased, but quickly regretted it by the sudden stiffening of Harry’s spine.

“I just thought that in our line of work, it’s never early to appreciate something before it’s taken away from us. And to be frank, this is our first, ahem, Christmas together as a married couple, so I just want to make sure it’s perfect. I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

“How could I after you made such a compelling argument?” Eggsy teased, the tightening of his arms around Harry’s waist betrayed his playful tone, “Besides, you’re not the only one who wants it to be perfect. Come on, lemme give you a hand, we’ll finish it quicker and have more time for kissing.”

So they carried on as if there wasn’t any interruption, Harry openly hummed along to Let It Snow while Eggsy gazed unabashedly at his husband.

On the other side of town, Merlin received a message.

“Is he here?” asked Eggsy for the eighth time that hour. He was agitated and kept pacing the floor in their living room.

“Not yet,” answered Roxy. She was getting dizzy just by watching him, so she diverted her attention to petting JB instead.

“How’s he not here yet? Normally the flight doesn’t take more than half an hour. And we just upgraded our underground system, it should be about- Wait. No,” he looked up at Roxy, “Harry’s injured?”

“He’s not. Merlin would send you a message otherwise,” she employed a calming tone that she knew had always been effective on Eggsy, “Harry’s the most seasoned agent in our entire organisation. Don’t flatter the criminal class.”

“You’re underestimating them.”

“And you’re underestimating your husband.”

They would have gone on to stare at each other had they missed the gentle knocking sound at the door.

“Harry!” Both whispered.

It was, in fact, Merlin and Harry. But Merlin was supporting Harry as the man in question was sporting an impressive bruise on his left eye and had his head wrapped in white bandage.

“Before you say anything, this was all my fault,” Merlin said, “I had tampered information about the mob’s number and they outnumbered him.“

“Outnumbered? By how many?” Roxy said as she held the door open for Eggsy to help Harry onto the sofa.

“Turned out they weren’t too pleased about having their own Christmas party ruined,” laughed Harry, who swiftly earned a glare from his husband for his piss-poor timing.

“Jesus Christ,” exclaimed Roxy, handing Merlin a glass of whiskey.

“Quite right,” Merlin said before taking a long swig of the spirit.

On the sofa, Harry was resting his head on Eggsy’s shoulder, his eyes closed from the exhaustion of the journey.

“I’m sorry, my dear boy. It looks like I just ruined our Christmas dinner.”

“What do you mean?”

“My promise to cook for all of us once I’m home?”

“Oh, that.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh, that?‘”

“I mean, stand up and come here with me.”

He supported Harry the whole way to their dining room, once there, he leaned in a little bit to turn on the light.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

“You cooked,” was Harry’s only reply. The sight of the feast apparently broke his access to polysyllabic words.

“The minute you got on that plane I called Mum and Roxy over for extra help. It’s been my plan to surprise you all along.” He smiled at Harry’s slack jaw.

“I can’t believe you did all this, for me,” Harry turned to look at him, it could be the concussion or the shock, but he said, “How do I ever deserve you?”

Eggsy laughed, “Believe me, Harry. You do that every day just by being you.” Then he kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth, because his lips still had dry blood on them.

“Now let me help you shower, we’ll get to enjoy the party later, once you’re more decent.”

“I am decent,” huffed Harry.

“Well, yes. But Mum would never let you live if you made Daisy cry again from seeing you like this.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Of course you were, love.” It seemed kisses were the order of the day.

Despite a few minor problems, their first Christmas together turned out to be perfect after all. And Daisy did not cry, which was a victory in and of itself.


	3. to be yours

“Eggsy. Eggsy! Wake up. I’m in dire need of an assistant.” 

“Five more minutes, Harry.” Eggsy mumbled into his soft, soft pillow. 

“You said that half an hour ago.” Harry’s laugh was low and sweet, which unhelpfully reminded Eggsy of their vigorous activities last night. How could Harry be so energised so early in the morning? It was illegal to wake up at 8am on a Sunday in the Unwin-Hart household. 

Eggsy turned his body so that he was lying on his sides, completely naked save for the indecent hanging of their white blanket on his hips. He had hoped to lure Harry back into bed. It was working out pretty well considering how his partner’s eyes fell immediately on the cherry red marks and bruises on Eggsy’s neck, chest, and abdomen. 

“See something you like?” Eggsy smirked, he meant for it to come out as playful and languid instead of the dry rasp that he was stuck with. 

Harry stepped closer and cleared his throat, “I did,” he leaned down, lips dangerously close to Eggsy’s ears, “and I put a ring on it, husband.”

As a rule of nature it was near impossible to come again after four rounds last night, but oh did Eggsy try. He swallowed audibly, “Say that again?” 

“I’m in dire need of an assistant?” Playing coy didn’t suit Harry, it was frankly either eat or be eaten.

“Not that.” Eggsy wiggled closer, his faithful blanket made a valiant effort to cling onto his hips. It failed. 

“Husband.” He pulled back with a smile. 

“Husband.” Eggsy grabbed his waist and dragged him on the bed, he smiled as well. 

They neglected to discuss the logistics of Harry’s need for an assistant for a while. Awhile being forty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds. Their negligence reduced Harry’s clothing considerably and left them both tired but entirely too smug. 

When they finally let go of each other, Harry kissed the tip of Eggsy’s nose, “Put on your trousers and meet me downstairs.” 

“What do you need me for? I thought you said you were fine baking on your own.”

“I know what I said. I just didn’t take into account Daisy’s wish for the treats this year.” He didn’t smooth down his wrinkled shirt or button it up again, which Eggsy counted as a victory, when he got out of bed.     

“Daisy?” Eggsy asked as he bent over to pick up his pants, allowing Harry to look his fill. 

“Yes. My 6-year-old sister-in-law had requested we respect her desire to have an Addams family’s Christmas.” 

“And?” 

“And I said I could sneak in a few undead creatures in the decorations and baked goods. She was over the moon. But watching The Walking Dead doesn’t help much and I only managed to incorporate it into the gingerbreads.”  

“You mean- you made gingerbread zombies?” 

“Precisely.” 

Eggsy’s delighted look when he smacked a kiss on Harry’s mouth resembled that of his sister the first time she saw a christmas tree. “God, Harry. I don’t think you know how much I love you.”

“Your hands on my arse indicates as much.” 

“Ok, let’s go down so that I can help you. I already have ideas for bloody eggnog and severed hand-slash-Bûche de Noël.” He reached the door and looked back, “Come along, husband.” 

“Yes, husband.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was boxing day several hours ago. Unfortunately, I was forced to go hunting for good deals at the mall and got a headache and bought nothing after 5 hours of suffocating and dehydration. This is why we have online shopping.


	4. to be kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fake/pretend relationship and Harry Hart wearing a mask at a ball.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” Eggsy was startled out of his concentration by Harry’s voice beside him, and when he turned to look, a glass of what looked like eggnog filled to the brim was presented to him. 

Harry Hart, his boss and ex-mentor, was dressed in a dark velvet suit, with a black bowtie on his neck, and a leather mask adorned by tiny red gemstones sat on his face. He wore his hair with less products today, Eggsy noticed, it made him look at least ten years younger. It also worsened Galahad’s crush on him, but that was beside the point. The point was,

“Harry, what the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Eggsy said through gritted teeth, he made sure to keep his voice down, because even though the band was playing cheerful Christmas songs, the dining hall had amazing sound amplification. 

“I just got you eggnog.” Harry shrugged, a crude gesture somehow turned graceful and nonchalant only by the man doing it.

“No. You’re not. Don’t be purposely obtuse,” hissed Eggsy, “what made you think waltzing in here when I’m trying to finish this  _very important task_  would be a good idea?” 

By  _task_  he meant a recon mission in a masked ball in Vienna in one of the most guarded house in the country. A mission which Eggsy had drew the short draw for and hated himself for it. He had to beg for his Mum and Daisy’s forgiveness days before leaving, and promised them he’d be home for New Year’s Eve.

Alone in a party held by possible enemies, Eggsy had felt miserable and hopeless. The feelings were greatly intensified the more he looked at the giant Christmas tree and its opulent decorations. 

Harry stepped close to say in his ears, “Fine. I’m here because,” he halted his reply from realising they were approached by a pair of middle-aged dignitaries. In an instance, they both put on their most pleasant smile and greeted the newcomers. 

“Who’s this gentleman, Mr Godfrey?” The taller man with a black feather mask asked. 

 _William Harold Godfrey_  was Eggsy’s alias for highbrow social events such as this.  

“Oh, I’m sorry for not introducing you to him earlier,” apologised Eggsy, in one swift motion, he dragged Harry closer by his side and smiled sunnily, “this is my fiancé, James.”  

And  _James Haydon_  was Harry’s.  

To make it more believable, and looking back, Eggsy would believe that his wits had deserted him at exactly that moment, he stood on tiptoe to kiss Harry’s cheek. Unfortunately, his aim was supposed to be the cheek, but Harry was sensitive to the sudden movement and turned to Eggsy reflexively. The result was a devastating closed mouth kiss that left Eggsy’s insides in shambles. 

They separated after a beat. 

Harry was the first to regain his composure, his grin a bit crooked as he extended his hand for handshakes with the two men. Despite having his mask on, Eggsy could still see the narrowing of those brown eyes. Well, it was Harry’s fault for not volunteering to go in the first place, now he thought he could pop in to say hello? The Unwins never forget.

The four of them exchanged pleasantries until the host of party announced that she’d like to give a speech. At which point Eggsy tugged at Harry’s arm and said, “This is when we,  _us_  spies, the  _two_  of us, leave and find that map Merlin wants so much. Do  _not_  leave my sight.” 

“Got it,” said Harry, and he smacked a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek, “by the way, that’s how you do it.” And with that, he left. 

“What the,” Eggsy’s hand refused to leave the spot that had Harry’s lips on it. 

“Galahad, follow Arthur. Now!” said Merlin in his ears. 

“On it, Merl.” 

“Say that again, and I’ll show everyone the footage of you two love-birds kissing. When’s the wedding by the way?” 


	5. to be carried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one originated from [a post](http://darcyfirth.tumblr.com/post/169145961207/spicyosaucyo-okay-but-eggsy-finding-out-he) on tumblr. I just want to greet you guys with something for the new year :D Happy New Year!

“Look, Harry! I did it! I’m carrying you!” Eggsy exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulders and legs. 

Harry placed a kiss on Eggsy’s chest, “Then why are my feet still touching the floor?” 

“Fuck,” said Eggsy, his thighs had never given up on him. Ever. It had been five drawn out minutes and things were starting to get awkward. 

“I understand the sentiment, but why don’t we just do it the normal way? I mean, we’ve never done anything ordinary before? Why not now?” 

“Because,” grunted Eggsy, his teeth grinding hard together, “this is,“ the muscles on his arms and thighs burned with the weight he was trying to lift up, "what,” one-two-three, he counted and stood up, “newlyweds do!” 

A tense two seconds passed as stunned silence consumed the pair of them. 

“You did it,” whispered Harry, mouth agape, eyes disbelieving. Eggsy pressed kisses upon kisses on his face. 

“What are you kissing me for? Kick the door and get inside before I fall down again. Now, Eggsy!” 

And with immeasurable strength, Eggsy carried Harry all the way up to their bedroom. 

The rest, like they said, was history.


	6. to be together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing under the fireworks and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I just filled on tumblr: “Do you think there’ll be a kiss in the future?”

Eggsy sighed as he checked his watch for the third time that night, half past eleven, it said, only thirty minutes til midnight.

He was getting more and more restless, he knew, but how could he not be? When the object of his affections was standing not ten feet away from him, beautiful as ever in his all black attire and velvet bowtie, clinking probably overpriced champagne flutes with Percival and laughing at whatever bland joke Dagonet just told. Knowing Dagonet, it was probably funny, Eggsy was just slightly bitter.  

“Your refill,” said Roxy, appearing out of nowhere with two new glasses in her hand, the golden liquid filled almost to the brim.

“Thanks,” said Eggsy and took a quick gulp of it. His throat burned pleasantly when he swallowed.  

“Still not paying any attention to you?” smiled his friend.

“Still not in love with me,” came his reply. He leaned back against the wall, an impressive modern imitation of the lovelorn youth.

She grinned discreetly, “It’s way too early to be drunk, Unwin.”

“I’m not. This is barely my second glass,” he protested.

“Barely?”

“You know, the first one doesn’t count and all that.”

“Need my help?” she said, quirking a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

“More than anything,” he laughed and touched her glass with his. Just like magic, Roxy sauntered toward Harry’s direction and after three minutes of no doubt very convincing lies and coercion, the hand she kept behind her back opened and signalled a yes.  

Eggsy braced himself when he saw Harry leaving the group to approach him.

“Bored already?” asked Harry. He wore his hair differently today, less products, Eggsy hazarded a guess, the curls shown more prominently and appeared to be much softer. Eggsy wanted to touch Harry’s hair, to slowly run his fingers through it, the thought was entirely distracting at this moment.

“-would not work, wouldn’t it?” Harry asked him something.

“Yes?” That earned him a concerned from Harry. He didn’t want to worry Harry, he wouldn’t want Harry to furrow his brows and put a frown on that lovely mouth, to be quite honest, he wouldn’t want Harry to not be his.  

“Are you okay, Eggsy?” Harry lifted the back of his hand to Eggsy’s forehead,   “Roxy told me you were feeling ill at ease. She was right, as always.”

He regretted it instantly when he pulled back from Harry’s touch, but his cheeks were heating up and it was not the alcohol’s fault, “I think- I need a bit of fresh air.” He gestured to the general direction of the balcony.

“Want me to go with you?”

“S-Sure.”

And with that, he made his escape with one Harry Hart in tow.

 

 

The breeze outside hit his skin like a million icy needles, just exactly what Eggsy needed, he breathed in a lungful of fresh air.

They placed their glasses on the stone railing and stood a comfortable distance from each other. It was still too far for Eggsy’s liking.

Harry started to talk about their past missions, safe topics, Eggsy could do this, he could be casual, he could attempt to act casual, he had months of Kingsman training, he was an official agent of a super secret spy organisation, he was-

“Do you think there’ll be a kiss in the future?” blurted Eggsy.

“Sorry?” Harry stopped mid-sentence, he was getting to the part where Merlin tried to learn a whole new language just to curse in front of the previous Arthur without him knowing.

“Us. I. I mean. Our future. Do you think. That. I. Oh god,” he rubbed his face with his palms, he was mucking this up royally.

“Just. Harry. Don’t mind me. I’ve had a lot to drink,” he laughed and started to plot his way out of the oncoming disaster. But Harry tilted his head and it slightly sucked all of the air around Eggsy.

“What kiss?”

“The kiss.”

“The kiss,” repeated Harry, he did not make fun of Eggsy’s inability to string together a coherence sentence, nor he appeared to be amused. He should really stop doing things that worsen Eggsy’s unrequited love.

“Yes. Our kiss. The kiss in our future. Do you think there will be one?”

Harry lifted his brows, “Do you mean the midnight kiss people give each other? To celebrate New Year?”

“Erm, yes. I mean no. Not just that. I mean kisses that we will have, together,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m afraid I don’t get what you’re trying to say. Do you want-” he was stopped and his eyes widened minutely as Eggsy’s mouth covered his own.

Tasting the skin of Harry’s lips and licking gently at the man’s tongue, Eggsy wished he would have done this sooner, or longer, or both.

He pulled back just when Harry’s hands slid up to take hold of his waist and neck.

“That. I mean that kiss,” he stared at Harry’s eyelashes, “do you see yourself, us, having that kiss in our future?”

“Oh,” breathed Harry. The hesitation in his voice was like a splash of cold water to Eggsy’s beating heart. It was a rejection, he was being rejected. He took a step back to hide his face, hands letting go of the black lapels on Harry’s suit.

“No, Eggsy. Don’t go,” Harry whispered, his fingers brushing Eggsy’s neck.

“I hope you should know that I’m entirely amenable to sharing more of  _those_  kisses in our future. Together.” He leaned in to press his lips, softly, on Eggsy’s forehead.

Eggsy let out a long breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. Whatever expression his face was doing, it made Harry smiled, and the sight warmed up his body like no other kind of champagne could.

Far out in the garden, fireworks painted the night sky with multi-coloured light and filled Eggsy’s chest with effervescent hope.

Holding Harry’s hand up, he gave the knuckles a kiss, looked up, and said, “I’d like that. Together.”


	7. to be in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill originally posted on tumblr for: "Do you think I could have a hug?"

“Do you think I could have a hug?” asked Eggsy once their debriefing ended and Merlin had already left the room. 

Harry wordlessly beckoned him to his place behind the table, his eyes soft and face open. The rigid line of Eggsy’s shoulders dropped and in an instant, gone was the unaffected façade he had always worn in front of his colleagues. It was just Eggsy now, the man who had seen so much yet could only do so little. 

His tired body melted the moment his knees hit the soft leather of Harry’s chair and his thighs Harry’s lap. He looped his arms around his husband’s neck, pressing their chests together, feeling the steady heartbeat echoing his own. 

“You did a great job, Eggsy.” 

He shook his head. He could have done better, more, could have rescued all of them out. 

“You gave it your all, and that was enough.” There were hands making circles on his back, he stifled a sob into the curve of Harry’s neck, for a fleeting moment, he allowed himself the privilege of Harry’s warmth.

“There will be times when you wish you had done better. There will never be a time when you’re satisfied with yourself,” said Harry in a calm voice, “and you will grieve, and blame yourself for your mistakes. But know this, Eggsy,” he brought up his right palm and held the back of Eggsy’s neck, “you’ll always be. Have always been. The strongest and kindest person I’ve ever met.” 

The arms around Harry gave a slight tremble and he could feel hot, wet drops of unrestraint heartache on his neck, but Harry did not comment, didn’t even make a sound.

The hand on Eggsy’s back quietly resumed drawing its soothing circles. 


	8. to be adored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoration Eggsy feels for Harry doesn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for the line: "Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” whispered Harry as Eggsy sat down next to him. It had barely started but tears were making themselves known by pooling around Harry’s eyes. 

Eggsy looked at his ridiculous man and glanced at the sight in front of them, a grin on his lips, “No. You’re perfect, love.”

“You’re fibbing,” scowled Harry, he made no move to hide the indignant contortion on his face. Eggsy reached down his pocket to find a handkerchief he intended to use for other explicit purposes later, bringing it up to gently wipe away the teardrop on Harry’s face. Spoiled rotten, this one. 

“I’m not. It’s normal behaviour, you know, to cry at weddings. Especially when it’s hers,” he said, up there on the altar, Daisy’s smile was blinding as she looked at Anthea. 

“I didn’t cry at ours,” sniffed Harry. He was determined to tamp down his hiccups.  

Lacing his fingers with Harry’s, Eggsy laughed, “No. But that was because I had shagged you silly the night before. You were out of it the entire ceremony.” 

“I was sore.” 

“We both were.” 

Their eyes met and both men tried, and failed, to hide their grins. 

“Hey,” Eggsy said when Harry had regained his composure, “do you know what Daisy said last night on the phone?” 

Harry shook his head no.

His husband leaned in and murmured into his left ear, “She said she’d consider herself lucky, if Anthea loved her just a fraction like the way you love me.” 

He looked up and saw, unsurprisingly, the beginning of yet another dam failure. Pressing a hard kiss to Harry’s mouth, he said, “Try to save your energy, okay? ‘Coz I strongly intend to show how much  _I love you_  after we finish at the church, also tonight, after the party.” 

Eggsy earned himself a glare and a waist pinch for that, but at least Harry didn’t say no, did he? 


	9. to be assured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr for: "Do you think I'm fat?"

“Do you think I’m fat?” asked Harry’s jeans-clad arse to Eggsy’s face. At least four shirts and two pairs of trousers were hanging on Harry’s arms, he was digging them out to try everything on one by one.  

“What?” Eggsy was having a great time on their bed, head propped up on one hand for a more comfortable position, and better view of Harry. 

“Merlin says I can’t fit into my old clothes anymore because I’ve gained weight. Well, he basically implied that I’m fatter than before,” huffed Harry.

At this point in time, they had been married for two years, which meant Eggsy had the exact response for times like this, “Okay, love, there are two flaws in that statement.” He always got Harry’s attention by being logical and efficient, Harry denied his love for competency but Eggsy knew better.    

“First of all,” he flicked out one finger, “Merlin was just teasing, well, getting back at you because you guys are old friends and you broke his tablet last time we visited his house and he got a bit shirty.” Harry had thrown the shiny little thing at an assassin because it was the nearest thing he could found, he had great aim but Merlin’s device wasn’t sturdy enough. 

“And second of all,” second finger up, two steps forward, two bodies pressed close, “fat is not a bad word or thing. You can be fat and be beautiful and hot and irresistible. And if I have to be completely honest? The only thing that got a bit rounder is your bum.” His hands had surreptitiously snuck their way down Harry’s lower back before he even finished driving the point home. 

Harry sighed to hide his smirk, “You have a thing for my arse.”

“No. Inaccurate. I have a thing for all of you,” laughed Eggsy.

“Help me go tablet shopping later?” Harry said, a bit out of breath as he felt the bulge, not his, between their bodies. 

Eggsy’s hand gave Harry’s arse a firm squeeze. 

“Later,” was Eggsy’s last word before both of them collapsed back on the bed, old and new clothes discarded on the floor, Harry would complain about the mess later, but that would be much,  _much_  later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for chapter names tbh. Today's my 22nd birthday so have some fluff on me.


	10. to be everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love someone, feed them cheesecake. Or something equally sweet and amazingly rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill on tumblr for: "Do you think I'm ugly?"

“Do you think I’m ugly?” Eggsy asked after feeding Harry a spoonful of cheesecake. His husband calmly chewed, which took no time at all because the thing just melted on his tongue, and swallowed before saying, “Well, do you think I’m old?” 

It got him a strong reaction, because Eggsy just stood up instantly and slammed the table, rattling the plates and a burning candle, “Who the fuck tell you that you’re old?”  _Give me their names so I’ll make sure they’d never speak again_  was immediately understood.  

Harry smiled indulgently, “No one. But it’s the truth, isn’t it? That I’m old.” 

“You’re  _older_  than me, you’re not old like grandpa old.” 

“Careful,” warned Harry, who leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on the table, palm open, “we don’t want to have our first fight as a couple for that.”  

“I mean, I like you for  _so many_  things, and I have never paid any attention to your age,” Eggsy went on without acknowledging Harry’s joke, “you’re smart, sarcastic, straightforward, honestly so  _so_  hot, and you just, fit me, in all the right places.” 

“Therefore, the fact that I’m old-” he quickly added from the burning look in Eggsy’s eyes, “-er than you is not a matter at all?”

Eggsy shook his head violently. 

“Okay. So,” Harry leaned back in and held the fork with his three fingers, long and elegant they were, and stabbed down a substantial chunk of cheesecake, “here’s what I like about you: you’re clever, incorrigibly brave and kind, your thighs could and did kill a man, you have lived through many hardships for your mother and Daisy to be safe, and since I’m a vain man, you’re beautiful the way constellations are beautiful to the eye of an astronomer.” 

He lifted it to nudge at Eggsy’s mouth, “Open for me.” And Eggsy did. He tasted creamy and smooth cheese, sugary sweetness, a hint of sour raspberry, and a lot of Harry’s love. He was uncertain if what had opened was his mouth or his heart. 

“So,” he said as a grin gradually crept on his face, “I’m the stars to your astronomer then?” 

“No, love,” Harry placed both hands on the table to get closer and lick the piece of cake off Eggsy’s bottom lip, softly, he said, “you are the entire universe to a mortal man, I’m afraid.”

“And this universe loves you,” Eggsy kissed him back, on the mouth. 

Tilting his neck to deepen the kiss, Harry smiled, “And this universe loves me.”


	11. to be young and in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm, we are both idiots.” 
> 
> “No, you are.” He teased and received another pat on his arse.

"Do you think we should tell your mum about us?” Eggsy asked between kisses. It was long past midnight, the others had gone out for a rave not too far from their dorm. The curtains were drawn and moonlight seeped in, to their bed, to their bodies, and on their faces.

Apparently, Harry’s full attention was on Eggsy’s throat and jaw and collar bone, so he had to repeat it. 

“I mean, I’ve already told mine. In the summer. It went amazingly well,” he said and propped his upper body up with his arms, bringing Harry with him as he went. 

Harry just buried his head in the curve of his boyfriend’s neck, and muttered something terrifying shy and small into it. 

Eggsy petted his head, “What did you say?”  

“I said, she’d known about this since I was a freshman.” 

“Freshman? But back then, I was dating Tilde,” asked Eggsy, incredulity filled his voice. 

“Yeah,” said Harry, the rumble of his chest a low thrumming sound to Eggsy’s heart. 

“You mean?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh my god. And you didn’t tell me?” Three years,  _bloody hell_.

“It seemed impossible at the time. I was interested. You were not. I didn’t want to, erm, intrude.” He fingered the hem of Eggsy’s tee.  

“I liked you first, you know,” Eggsy giggled at the memory. “I was gone on you the moment you lent me your pencil in our first class together. It was embarrassing; Roxy teased me for weeks. But you acted aloof and distant so I thought you weren’t too into the idea.” 

“Oh. But I were!” Harry looked for the first time since Eggsy asked him the question, his left cheek burned red from the pressure and something else. “Still am.” His head fell back to where it was before.

“Oh, I know.” Eggsy patted Harry’s semi-clothed bum. It was a nice bum. Everything about his boyfriend was nice to be honest. 

They almost resumed their interrupted snogging session when Eggsy snorted, quite inelegantly, “I can’t believe the captain of the football team had a crush on me.” 

“Oh shut up. You were the one who fell in love with me at first sight.” Harry moved to straddle Eggsy’s thighs, his hand bunching into fists on the sheet. 

Eggsy melted forward, hands on his hips, pulling him down to meet at another small kiss, his vision blurred and sharpened at the same time, “Hmm, we are both idiots.” 

“No, you are.” He teased and received another pat on his arse. 

Palms cupping Harry’s face, he crinkled his nose, “Yeah but this idiot is your boyfriend. You have to keep me, it’s against the company policy when you’ve tampered with the product.” 

Harry leaned into the warmth and his dry lips made contact with Eggsy’s fingers, “Alright. I never plan to return you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same age!Hartwin and Uni!Hartwin AUs.


	12. to be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes good use of intervals during mission. Merlin wins a pool.

The cave they were hiding in was cold and dark and Eggsy was gradually getting bored with just crouching.

“Hey, Harry,” he said at last. 

A tiny grunt came directly into his ears, signalling Harry was still there with him. 

“It doesn’t look like our target will come out at any moment now. Wanna play a little game?” 

“Of?” 

“Seven minutes in heaven?” he joked and managed to tease a laugh out of his temporary handler. 

“I’d suggest a game of poker but I’m out of cards at the moment.” Having ran straight out of the casino in his dealer outfit, Eggsy did leave all of his cards back there. “How ‘bout twenty questions? We’ll ask each other stuff we want to know. But only yes or no answers. No explanations.” 

“Fine,” came Harry’s reply. Eggsy loved having Harry as his handler, the man was less patient than Merlin and would almost comply with most of Eggsy’s ideas if it meant he could do something more than just staring at the screens. 

“Okay, I’ll go first. You ready?” Eggsy shifted his weight to his right leg, his left one was dangerously close to falling asleep. 

“I suppose,” sighed Harry. 

“Do you like jam?” 

“Ugh, no.” Eggsy could almost imagine Harry’s frown and he stifled a snicker by burying his face on his arms. 

“Do you like late nights?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“A bit. Yes.” 

“Do you like beer?” 

“No.” 

“You drank Guinness like you were dying from thirst!” Eggsy protested a little too loudly. 

“I was thirsty. Asking for tap water at a pub is impolite even for me, Eggsy.” 

“Fine. But just so you know, your perception of what is polite and what’s not is very skewered.” 

“Oh,” Harry exhaled and Eggsy fancied the man’s lips were curling into a smirk, “I know.” 

“Now. Do you like the Beatles?” 

“Yes.” 

“How about minced pies?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you think there’s alternate universes out there?"

“…Yes.” 

“Have you watched an episode of Doctor Who?” 

“Yes.” 

Harry’s tone was getting monotonous now. They were at Eggsy’s eighteenth question. 

“Do you like me?” 

“Yes.” 

A drawn out pause. Eggsy’s sweat was forming beads down his neck and forehead, a strange thing considering how damp and chilly his hiding spot was.

“Did you plan that?” Harry said eventually. 

“I thought I was the one asking questions.” You don’t lie if you just choose to omit certain details. 

“You-” 

A figure ran across the opening of the cave, it was Eggsy’s very ginger, very heavily armed target. 

Eggsy shot up despite his silently screaming legs, his thighs were burning but he was smiling regardless, “Gotta go, Harry! Make sure to activate the tracking device once I’ve put it on him yeah?”  

“Obviously. Also you should know that I hold grudges, be prepared for a good made-up story when you’re back.” 

“Oh, Harry. I wasn’t teasing you. I’d never.” Eggsy got out of the cave in a flash and was immediately in pursuit with his gun in his right hand and Merlin’s tiny transparent sticker out. 

“One last question though: do you like to dine out or in on your first dates? Assuming my made-up story is convincing enough.” He almost tripped on the wet grass underneath. 

“That’s neither a yes nor no question, Eggsy.” 

“True, but say yes anyway?” 

“Get back in one piece and you’ll hear it.” 

“Roger,” replied Eggsy as he switched his channel to talk with Roxy, who was on the other end of the forest. 

Back in the mansion, Harry swivelled his chair to face his poker-faced colleagues, “Well, I guess the singing Happy Birthday plan is out?” 

Red-faced and wiping tears from his eyes, Merlin hiccuped and said, “No, Harry. I think you just gave Eggsy something even better than a surprise birthday wish.” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Hamish.” Harry said with no heat while quickly turned his back back to them again. 

Turning to his friends, Merlin ordered, “You hear it lads. Get back to the decorations. Oh and Perce? Go to the storage room and take out the silver candlestick. It’s always more romantic with a candle in between.” Merlin thought he heard the sound of a pen dropping behind him, and he mentally noted the scores: Galahad v. Arthur, 2-nil.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I got a lot of prompts on tumblr for the "do you think?" writing meme (a lot for me is something more than 5 lol), and this is my fill for “Do you think there’s alternate universes out there?" 
> 
> You guys can check the others out on my blog @darcyfirth.


	13. to be of wooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's not entirely unobservant, Eggsy's just his blind spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr for: "Do you think this book is good?"

“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows and paired it with a tiny boyish smirk for good measure. The man in front of him closed the book in his hands, which was open at a page showing several rare species of butterflies, and leaned back into his swivel chair, gaze stern and unrelenting. 

“Nope. Not that one. I’m halfway through my 50s and I can tell you, quite frankly, that the pick-up line you just used is years older than me. Try another one,” said Harry. 

Exasperated and a little bit embarrassed, Eggsy muttered, “We’ve been here for an hour, exhausting everything I know about dating and you still tell me nothing of that worked?” 

“Well, Gary dear,” began Harry, “when you came and asked me for help in “wooing,“” his fingers miming the air-quotes, “this particular person that you happen to fancy, you begged me to be as strict as possible.” 

“I know, I know. But how could every trick under the sun turn out to be useless?” Eggsy groaned as he took off his cap, sweat was making the hair on his head damp and he hated the feeling. 

Pushing the book away, Harry shifted forward with his elbows on his knees, face coming ever closer to Eggsy, he said, “Look, Eggsy. The problem here isn’t your experience, or maybe lack thereof, in the art of courting someone with a different background or social status from you. You’re charming and clever, I’d even say you’re more good-looking than most, and you have heart,” he patted Eggsy’s shoulder, “so if you know how to utilise your strengths, I’m sure that just about anyone would fall in love with you.” 

“Really?” asked Eggsy, breathless from the proximity. 

Harry nodded, “A bit of advice, instead of cheesy opening lines, how about you ask them about their interests? Show that you care, make it about them instead of you, let them open up first.” 

“That sounds reasonable,” Eggsy’s brain was working at full speed.

“Obviously,” Harry made to pick the book back up, but Eggsy was quicker and closer, the book sat firmly on his ex-protégé’s lap. 

“Say, Harry,” Eggsy started, eyes glued to the cover of [The Butterflies of The Malay Peninsula](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FButterflies-Malay-Peninsula-S-Corbet%2Fdp%2F9839681052&t=ZmY4OTZjNjQ1MTNkOTA3NGZhOWFkZTU2NGE4YTk4MjQ4MmY2YWU3ZSxIbk1GMjRKbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkGPhMjRoZAOTbkstqOkLTg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdarcyfirth.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169731315722%2Fdo-you-think-this-book-is-good&m=1), “Do you think this book is good? You keep re-reading it from time to time. Even brought it to work once.” 

Interest. Attention. Display of careful observation. 

“Of course it is,” Harry said. “It has a detailed life history of butterflies of the Malay Peninsula as well as amazing, undiscovered information about some of my favourite species.” His hand shot out to reclaim the book but was met with obstruction from Eggsy’s. 

“Care to show me?”

“I’m afraid it’ll bore you to death,” Harry laughed. 

“No, it won’t. In fact, I’d love to learn more about how you got to like these winged insects from the beginning,” Eggsy smiled a shy smile, twinkling blue-green eyes that almost got Harry lost for a moment. 

In the next hour, they sat there talking about nothing but Harry’s hobby with the occasional interjections from Eggsy, mainly more questions that kept Harry going even more in-depth about certain topics. 

“Okay,” Harry said, checking his clock on the wall and while feeling unsure about changing the topic, “but, forgive me for my bluntness, shouldn’t you be at home and planning the conquest of your mysterious beloved?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s in progress.” The grin and half-moon eyes were a huge distraction to Harry, whose heart hadn’t quite recovered from the news that Eggsy had his eyes set on someone else and not him, not even close. 

“If you say so,” he shrugged. 

“By the way, have you got plans for the evening? I know this amazing Chinese place that just opened near here,” suggested Eggsy. 

Harry was befuddled, he was rarely anything less than informed, “Why don’t you ask them out there first?”  _Instead of me?_

“I just want to hear your opinions. You know how I cherish them.” Eggsy’s face was resting on his palm, a picture of innocence. 

“Fine. We’ll leave in an hour,” the older man let out a long exhale, “I do hope after everything you put me through, your crush doesn’t turn you down. You know how I hate lending my shoulders, it messes with my shirts.” 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, I have the tendency to integrate the prompts into the fics instead of writing a fic surrounding/stemming from it.


	14. to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at Tesco is possibly the modern day version of a fairy tale encounter in the woods.

 

“I want to go home…” says Daisy after Eggsy checks out the sixth item on his shopping list. They are at Tesco for their weekly grocery shopping, it is getting increasingly crowded and the swarm of people who are all taller than her is making Daisy agitated. 

Eggsy bends down to kiss the top of his sister’s head, “I just need to get some things and we’ll go home, love. Won’t be too long. Promise.” This seems to placate her somewhat as she nods and starts sucking on her thumb again. 

Ten minutes later, Eggsy places the box of napkins in his shopping cart and announces sunnily, “There, finish! It wasn’t that hard, was it?” There’s no tiny chirping sound of answer from his Daisy, so looks away from his list to his left, then right, and finds that Daisy is nowhere to be found. 

“Daisy?” he calls out, but the music playing over the speaker drowns out his voice, the deluge of shoppers doesn’t help either. 

He pushes his cart around the corners, then to the cereal aisle, and the candy and chocolate one, still no sign of Daisy. This is not good. Extremely bad.

“Daisy? Daisy?” Eggsy shouts a little bit louder, standing on tiptoes to look for a tiny girl with yellow jacket and red ribbon in her hair. If anything happened to her, he couldn’t even imagine that scenario, his heart constricts painfully at the thought. 

“Eggsy?” a voice calls down from above and it makes Eggsy look up. There, on the next aisle, Daisy is waving at him, a smile on her face. Eggsy walks briskly to the end of the shelves, the urge to abandon his cart overwhelming his relief. 

When he nears her, Eggsy realises Daisy is sitting happily on the shoulders of an older gentleman, who’s tapping her right leg in a soothing manner, he points to Eggsy and asks Daisy something. The girl laughs and nods. 

“Your sister is quite crossed with you-” 

“Oh thank God you found her-” 

They say at the same time, then cutting themselves off in the middle of their own sentences.

The man laughs first and he carefully lifts Daisy off his shoulders with both hands, she flails her hands at Eggsy until she’s back safely in his arms. 

“She was crying at the ice cream chiller aisle,” he says by way of explaining. 

“Harry bought me this!” Daisy chirped, waving her Cornetto ice cream cone. “He says it’s easy for me to look for you if I’m taller than everyone else here.” 

“Oh,” Eggsy breathes. “Thank you- thank you so much. I thought-” 

“It’s alright. I’m glad I could help. We were about to have the employees call you on the speaker, it was our plan C,” the man, Harry, smiles. 

“What was plan B?” asks Eggsy, confused. 

“Yell  _Eggsy Unwin still watches The Little Mermaid when he’s twenty-three_  really loudly,” says Daisy proudly. 

“Oh, God,” he pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s managed to almost lose his sister and embarrass himself in front of an attractive man all in one day. Wait,  _attractive_?

“Well, aren’t you glad we didn’t have to resort to that.” 

“Profoundly,” laughs Eggsy. Seeing Harry is about to say his goodbye and leave, Eggsy hastily adds, “I’m sorry, you did me a huge favour and I don’t even know our name.” 

Harry pulls out a white business card from his jacket pocket and says, “Harry Hart. Pleased to meet you.” There is a bright gleam in his eyes, his dimples make Eggsy’s heart lurch slightly, dangerous, this. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” says Eggsy, taking the card and smiles, a hint of blush permeating his cheeks. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave now, needs must. But do come to my shop if you have to alter your suits.” 

That elicits a laugh out of Eggsy, “Yeah, okay. Just that I don’t have one is all.” Harry’s smile falters, he takes it as a rejection, Eggsy realises with a start.

Quickly, as if it’s never happened, Harry says, “Pity, your build would fit one beautifully.” He winks and waves at Daisy. 

“What do you say about Adidas tees?” Eggsy calls after the man’s back, it’s possibly his worst attempt to salvage any situation.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Harry says over his shoulders, “I’ve never turned down a challenge.” 

And that’s the story Eggsy chooses to tell their friends and family; he wisely omits to mention the sordid details of Harry taking on the challenge in dressing room two the following day.    

Meeting at Tesco and becoming a Kingsman spy is already a tale magical enough to trump Cinderella’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt I got on tumblr "I want to go home" and the anon also requested for a Daisy's cameo as well. I, of course, made her the key character.


	15. to be part of your symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will love you with the dust of who I was, with the skin that I am now, and with the bones that will one day decorate my tomb." 
> 
> \- Christopher Poindexter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is heavily inspired by the song Symphony by Clean Bandit. 
> 
> Written for the prompt I got on tumblr: "You're trembling."

“You’re trembling,” said Harry from across the table. Eggsy startled at the tinge of concern in Harry’s voice and tentatively looked up, his mouth felt dry so he stuck his tongue out to lick at his lower lip. He noted Harry’s eyes catching this and holding his gaze for a little longer than necessary. 

Harry was wearing his dark blue jacket with his white shirt, no tie, and the top three buttons unbuttoned, his hair gently swept back to show his soft curls of interwoven brown and grey. He looked lovely tonight. 

“You look lovely tonight,” Eggsy told him. 

Caught unawares by the remark, Harry didn’t have time to hide his pleased grin, and the upward tug of his lips brought fireworks to the insides of Eggsy’s chest. When you were in love with someone, even in your worst days, seeing a smile on that person’s face would be enough to bring you joy. It was overwhelming, all-encompassing, like a burst of champagne, a flower blooming after three months of winter. It felt like love. 

“For what it’s worth, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Harry commented. 

He moved to rest his chin on his hand, the sudden closeness revealed more of his face alighted by the candle light on their table, Eggsy had made sure to have three on it before the dinner. 

He reminded Eggsy, “Now, what were you going to tell me about? Something so important that you wouldn’t let me start our dessert until I’ve heard it?”    

“Oh, right,” Eggsy sat up straighter. He coughed into the back of his hand, “The thing is, Harry. I want us to stop dating. I think I’ve had enough of being your boyfriend.” 

Like being splashed with cold water on his face, Harry’s eyes shuttered and he jerked back slightly, “Oh.” 

He muttered, “So this dinner was your way of-” But he could barely finish.

Shit. Eggsy panicked. He was gonna kill Merlin for his advice this time.

“Yes,” he said hastily. “It’s my way of saying we should move on from this stage of us being lovers. What I. Erm. Doing a terrible job of explaining is that,” he halted, his free hand shot out to grab Harry’s retreating one, holding it down, stabling him. 

His right hand automatically came down to feel, check, the box in his pocket. Still there. Good. Brilliant.

Time. Place. Right person. 

There’s no better way of saying this. But.

“Marry me, Harry.” 

“Sorry?” 

“I understand that it’s selfish of me, but nothing, nothing in the world would make me happier than to be the one person who gets to see you first in the morning, and the last person to kiss you good night every day.” 

He carefully placed the velvet box on the table and opened it. His eyes never leaving Harry’s face, he wanted to carve what he was seeing into his mind, keep it there, keep it safe. 

“My heart and the rest of my eternity belong to you. You might not want it, but you have it anyway.”

Harry’s hands were trembling. 

“You’re trembling,” Eggsy noted. 

Harry laughed, but it sounded like a choked sob, “I know.” 

And since they were both tearing up, Eggsy didn’t hear Harry’s answer that night. 

But he did get his kiss and vows at the altar. And Harry spent the rest of his eternity with Eggsy, so it was as good as a  _yes_  any man could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wrap folks ! 
> 
> I think ending this collection with them tying the knot is exactly the right note (?) I wanted to hit at the beginning. 
> 
> I have several WIPs and other not yet posted fics in mind though: an untitled Harry Hart's love journal, a 5+1 proposals featuring an oblivious Harry Hart, and the 12 no-no's of wooing Harry Hart which I've been planning for for months now. Most of my published fics are from prompt fills so I can't really write long stuff or have fun with the world building because that'd make the tumblr posts long and clog people's dash. So these three will be special in the sense that they're horridly long and unashamedly cheesy. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at darcyfirth for more silly Hartwin content and a lot of crying for Colin Firth.


	16. to be there and comfort you

“Eggsy?” Harry asked as soon as he stepped into the living room. The sight of his boyfriend curled into a tiny ball of sobbing mess on their sofa was more than slightly alarming. 

Looking up from a heap of tissues, some of them weakly clinging onto his nose and moving lightly to his abrupt movement, Eggsy said through bouts of hiccuping, “Ye-ah?”

“Are you,” Harry sat gingerly on the sofa arm currently not occupied by one pink-eyed, Adidas loungewear-clad agent, “all right?” And cringed inwardly at his own stupid question. Because Eggsy was anything but.

“Physically? Brilliant, as always. Spiritually? A pile of cow shit.” Was all Eggsy tired form could mutter.

“What happened?”  _During my short trip to Tesco_  went unsaid. 

Eggsy lifted a wobbly finger to point at the paused screen as if it was all the answer Harry needed. There, on the screen, was a Viking man’s lifeless form on the ground and crouching a fair distance away was a black, winged creature with huge green eyes. 

As someone who introduced Eggsy to the first movie of this franchise, it didn’t take long for Harry to fully realised the gravity of the situation. 

“Oh,” he breathed, and in no time at all stood up and walked straight into the kitchen. 

When he returned, Harry was armed with two tubs of Eggsy’s favourite ice cream flavours and a pitcher of water. Sugar to cheer him up, water for hydration. 

Harry placed them all on the coffee table before sitting down next to Eggsy, who had been producing even more tears while waiting for Harry and was dabbing them away with already wet tissues. 

“Here,” Harry said and pulled the blanket higher on Eggsy’s chest, “these will do, for now.” He nudged the ice cream and a spoon to Eggsy’s side. 

“What are these?” Eggsy asked, even when it wasn’t his first time seeing their fridge content. 

“Your armour. Different battles, different weapons.” Harry smiled, and poured out a glassful of the clear liquid for Eggsy, who took it gratefully and chugged the water in a few gulps. 

“All better?” 

“Well,” Eggsy pulled up his legs to rest on the table, upper body leaning entirely on Harry’s left side and nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, smiling as he picked up the remote, “jury’s still out.” 

With one hand held securely by Harry, the other scooping chunks of ice cream with his spoon, Eggsy pressed play on How To Train Your Dragon 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :D Turns out there are more sappy stuff I can churn out for this collection. 
> 
> Coming from an anon's prompt on tumblr for: Reacting to the other crying.


	17. to be amenable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short version: They're in love.

Harry had been pursuing a mark in Spain for over a month before the man decided to off himself instead of getting caught. A feat which stupefied both him and Merlin seeing as the two of them had a bet on how long Harry’d be able to apprehend him. 

Nevertheless, this signified Harry’s homecoming after arduous hours of putting on the disguise of Mr Bright whose mustache and nose were the most prominent features of the gentleman’s face. Harry despised the itchy fake hair and glasses as much as the next guy, but he kept them on when he knocked on his house door, purely just to see the surprise look on his boyfriend’s face. 

Three short raps. No answer. 

Repeat once then twice. Still no. 

On his fourth attempt, the door finally opened. Harry raised his arms on both sides as if to say “I’m back, Eggsy” because how could a Hart resist a grand entrance? Especially when it was the first time ever they had stayed apart for so long after becoming an official couple. 

But the sight that greeted him seconds later caught Harry off guard, and he was left speechless with lanky hanging arms that seemed to become more and more awkward as time went on. 

There, in front of him, was his boyfriend, an Eggsy Unwin dressed in nothing but an all too familiar burgundy bathrobe and Kingsman issued slippers too big for his feet. Normally, there wouldn’t be anything out of ordinary. However, those didn’t belong to him, if the size was any worthy indication. 

“Eggsy?” No sooner had the words escaped his lips when Harry was engulfed in a violent hug, as quick and as forceful as a tackle, though not an unwelcome one. 

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” Harry said into the mop of hair blocking his mouth. 

“‘mm mmst you,” Eggsy answered. Which sounded suspiciously like  _I missed you_ to Harry’s ears.

“What did you say?” Harry asked again, just to be sure. 

“Let’s get married, Harry.” Well, that was definitely not what he had thought. 

Wait. 

“What?” 

“Let’s get married, I said.” 

Harry inhaled, exhaled, then cupped the back of Eggsy’s neck and smoothed down the hair that was sticking out from every direction. He meant,  _Eggsy, look at me_ , and Eggsy did.

“Are you sure, Eggsy? Is this you talking or sleep-deprived you?” His gaze fell to the dark circles under Eggsy’s eyes. 

“It’s the I-can’t-believe-I-could-miss-anyone-so-fucking-much-just-two-hours-after-he-left-let-alone-five-weeks me talking, you daft git. I was about to board a plane to finish that guy for you if Merlin didn’t stop me in time,” Eggsy enunciated each word as if reciting a religious chant. “How could it take you so long to come back to me?” 

“Well,” Harry laughed shyly, “probably because of how hard it was to stick all these facial hairs on. Added two hours to my normal routine.” 

Tugging everything off in one try, Eggsy grinned at his now boyfriend, “Ordinary people don’t spend that much time just to make themselves look uglier. It’s so like you to do the opposite.” 

“Thank you, my dear.” Harry gently kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. 

“Now, about my proposal,” Eggsy was fast to get them back on track. “Next month alright?” 

Harry touched his cheek, a fond smile started to bloom on his face, and he wasn’t fighting it. “Eggsy, we’ve been dating for two months.”   

“And I almost lost it when we were tragically ripped apart for more than half of that. If we’re husbands, Merlin can’t make you go on solo missions.” 

That wasn’t how it worked. 

“That’s not how it works,” Harry told him so. 

“Things change all the time. Besides, marrying you was always my end game. Missing you just made me realise how much I want it,” Eggsy said and gestured to his Harry outfit. Harry tightened his embrace around Eggsy’s waist a wee bit and the younger man leaned into the hug.

There was little else Harry could say to deter Eggsy’s determination, not when the man himself had been thinking the same thing for quite some time now. 

“Come inside, and ask me again once I’ve cleaned up. I might be more amenable to accepting life-changing proposals then.” Harry pulled Eggsy inside with effortless ease, because the boy was positively running behind him. 

Eggsy giggled, hands circling Harry’s neck, standing so close their silhoulettes on the wall could be mistaken as one. 

“Don’t lie, Harry. You’re always amenable.” 

Harry laughed, stopped and looked down at his glowing moon, whose tiny smile could light up his world in no time at all, and kissed his lips. 

“Amenable, yes. But only for you. Always for you, Eggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anon's prompt on tumblr: wearing each other's clothes.


	18. to lose a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red rose, a moustache, and a proposal (?)

“Harry,” Eggsy said after standing stock-still at their entrance for a full five minutes. At Harry’s rigid form in the living room, Eggsy elaborated, “What’s that?” 

“What do you mean by ‘what’?” Harry looked away from Eggsy’s questioning eyes.

His boyfriend stepped into the room and stopped right in front of him, his expression nearly crumbled from the force of trying to keep it neutral.

“This,” Eggsy answered, gesturing wildly at Harry’s body, “What’s _this_?”

Harry lowered his eyes as if to check his dark suit with white stripes again, when in fact he was avoiding the only highlight of his disguise as much as possible.

“My cover.”

“As?” The corners of Eggsy’s mouth slightly ticked upward, mirth was spilling from his eyes.

“A middle-aged bank employee who’s looking for a suitable partner at the nearest posh bar,” Harry recited from his memory, managing to grind his teeth at the same time.

“Hmm. Lengthy description, that.” Eggsy’s arm came around to Harry’s back and became their first point of contact. Harry unashamedly leaned into the touch.

“Does the said bank employee need this?” Eggsy’s free hand flicked at the red rose currently sitting on Harry’s chest pocket.

“It’s an appropriate accessory,” Harry said, smiling.

“And this?” The direction of Eggsy’s mischievous fingers headed upward to rest beside Harry’s mouth.

There, just above Harry’s upper lip, glued a dignified moustache.

“Another just as appropriate accessory.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy stood on tiptoe, allowing his face to be in a hairbreadth distance away from Harry’s.

“Fine,” Harry sighed, his forehead knocking gently on Eggsy’s. “I lost a bet with Merlin.”

“Knew it.”

“Do you hate it?”

“Hmm. Not as much as I had thought. And you do look distinguished, well, _more_ distinguished now. But,” Eggsy drawled out the vowel, his fingers messing up Harry’s perfectly coiffed hairstyle and freeing the poor curls during the pregnant pause.

In lightning speed, he ripped off Harry’s moustache without any hesitation, knowing Harry would use the kind of high-quality glue and thus, wouldn’t hurt him if he needed to immediately ditch the cover.

“It does hinder certain kind of activities,” Eggsy wasn’t done with his sentence before Harry’s lips descended on his, a soft and warm presence which Eggsy adored.

He was dizzy from the heady scent of the rose and their slightly prolonged kiss by the time they both sprung apart, still, Eggsy tried to chase Harry’s mouth and almost succeeded.

“In a bit, I’ve got a mission to complete,” Harry laughed breathlessly, thumb brushing Eggsy’s chin.

Eggsy nodded, gaze slightly dazed.

When Harry was about to leave, Eggsy asked, “What inspired it? This ‘cover’ of yours.”

“Mary Poppins.”

“Oh. Isn’t he the dad in it? As in, he’s already married.”

Tapping his shiny ring two times, Harry grinned, “Precisely.” And left after having looked his fill of a blushing Eggsy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://darcyfirth.tumblr.com/post/178246265937/unwinthehart-i-followed-my-dreams).


End file.
